


Tryst

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fleetingly rare moment between Mal and Inara, captured in a short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryst

Fingers entwined, gripping the rail above the loading dock. Mal’s hot breath in rapid spurts washes Inara’s neck as she stands, back pressed against his chest. His teeth bared, trousers around his thighs. Her lips breathlessly parted, skirts hiked. 

She can feel him moving against her, through her, in her. A unanimous cry, a soft kiss at her shoulder, strong hands on her hips. The scents of jasmine, sweat, and grease mingling, marking a cornerstone. His hands at her breasts, his mouth at her neck. She turns to meet him, kisses his open mouth, hot tongue searching desperately. 

His fingers tangle in her hair, her own hands travel lower down his shirtfront, deftly releasing buttons as she goes. Within seconds, his kisses become more aggressive, deeper. Gently her hands guide him to her again. He braces his hand against the wall, the other tightly gripping her hip, a strained grunt in her ear, her own breath a sharp intake of his scent. 

Moving with her, overcome with an intense desire never to be parted from her, he utters her name in a brokenheartedly stuttered whisper, spilling into her, filling her. He has given all he can.

She lifts his head from her shoulder and kisses him sweetly on the cheek, the taste of his sweat lingering at her lips; knowing as she’s always known, that life as a Companion could never compare with even the briefest of moments shared with Malcolm Reynolds.


End file.
